Talk:Laurent/@comment-26203150-20150319120131/@comment-25803656-20150417190919
^LadaLada156:me too! I thought the exact same thing, I also Laurent can kind of be compared with Jasper especially since Laurent did like 2-3 nice things in the whole series:One he told the Cullens that James was Lethal,two in new moon when he came across Bella alone in the meadow after the Cullens left he looked sorry for Bella being heartbroken he even said he would make her death painless and quick knowing she probably didn't want to live without Edward but mostly I think he can kind of be compared to Jasper because when he was living with the Denali he struggled with the vegeterian diet. I seriously think Laurent is not all that bad he probably just struggles with self control and being good(the good part mostly has to do with James&Victoria). But I seriously think Laurent would make a better Volturi Member because Laurent clearly seems to find Bella Amusing in some way even in new moon he's never acted like he hates her for being human.I kind of think Laurent doesn't hate Bella at all and might still have part of his humanity in him. He just struggles not drinking human blood. He probably struggles with loyalty because maybe not very many people ever showed him kindness he got stuck with James and Victoria who aren't nice to him or nice in general. But more than that I think Laurent would make either way a better Cullen,Denali or just a way better nomad vampire on his own or with another coven that would be nicer to him the Volturi aren't all that mean they wanted to kill her for being a lie ability sure yeah but they never actually did it,they wanted her to join them along with Edward&Alice even though they drink human blood I don't see them as all that Bad geeze they couldn't even kill Edward when he asked them too. I basically think Laurent would be better off without James&Victoria.I think Laurent basically just needed someone to be nicer to him then it would be easier for him to be loyal or even if he never ended up James and Victoria to begin with,I think that's been his problem with him being loyal the whole time I think he ended up with wrong people and he obviously seems to struggle with self control like Jasper does in new moon when Bella gets a paper cut. Laurent basically has a senstive side that he obviously struggles to show from time to time probably because he's kept it in so long. But I seriously think he shouldn't have been killed off in NewMoon mostly because yes he said Victoria was gonna be mad about him killing bella and yes her blood smelled good to him but we don't ever get to see if he was gonna go through with it,I'd say he is a lot like Jasper in the sense that he struggles with Self Control around human blood and yes he's killed humans but I hate the fact that we never got to see if he would actually kill Bella or not because he obviously has a nice side to him even if he is a human blood drinking vampire he probably would of stopped himself from killing once he got near her. He wanted to join the Denali and be Irina's Mate. I seriously hate the fact that we never get to see if he would go through with killing Bella or not. He is obviously way different James and Victoria mostly in the sense that he has a nicer side to him then James and Victoria do. I don't even know why he ended up with them he's not as mean as them.he struggles with some things yeah but he's not evil I seriously just think he struggles with a lot things including self control and loyalty, I think he struggles with loyalty because clearly James and Victoria have not shown him kindness at all. I feel sorry for him that he ended up with James and Victoria when he is way different then them.first off he has a kinder side to him,he probably wouldn't have killed Bella at all if the werewolves hadn't come in so fast to kill him.sure he looked like he was going to but he probably would of changed his mind after getting near her again. I know he struggles with self control but Jasper does too at times. I really wish Laurent wasn't killed off quiet that fast. Laurent to me clearly ended up with the wrong people as coven mates before he went to live with the Denali. Laurent clearly needed the Denali and Cullens to begin with because Laurent has a nice side to him basically another coven other than James&Victoria would be the perfect for Laurent. I mostly think Volturi would be one because Laurent served a king when he was a human and he finds Bella amusing but he doesn't ever seem to hate her at all,James&Victoria hated her and wanted to kill her but Laurent is completely different than James&Victoria. I really wish we could of found out what he would 100% do to Bella before the wolves showed up and killed him. They basically killed off a guy character with a senstive and nice side to him making way completely different then his 2 nomad coven mates. That's the one thing that is always gonna be left unanswered about Laurents character because they killed him off and they did it way too fast also.